The halfling and the elven King
by Il Cielo Tradito
Summary: When Bilbo Baggins presented the Arkenstone to Thranduil and Bard, Thranduil took one look at Bilbo and decided that the little hobbit was his to claim.
1. Chapter 1

Another story! This time I'm making a Thranduil/Bilbo story. I hope you like it~

**Summary: When Bilbo Baggins presented the Arkenstone to Thranduil and Bard, Thranduil took one look at Bilbo and decided that the little hobbit was his to claim. **

**Chapter 1**

_"The halfling and the elven king"_

Thranduil looked upon the face of the halfling, Bilbo Baggins. The halfling's mouth was set on a firm pout, showing the little one's determination. Bilbo's sea green eyes glinted, his slightly tanned skin shone and his golden curls fell upon his shoulders. His thin frame was leaned forward and his right hand presented the King's jewel to Thranduil and Bard. The halfling was simply put breathtakingly adorable.

Thranduil resisted the urge to hug the smaller male. _'The valar are testing me!' _the elven King thought. "Please take this jewel away from us, it corrupts the mind of the King, it destroys him and because of that the gold sickness is most prominent." Bilbo requested, "Destroy it for all I care, just take it away from us." he added.

"Thank you, master hobbit. I however advice that you won't return to Erebor." Thranduil told the smaller male. "Please just call me Bilbo, milord." Bilbo requested. "Then you may call me Thranduil when we are in private." Thranduil said. "A-alright." Bilbo squeaked.

_'Such a beautiful hobbit/elf.' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The battle for Erebor had ended, Elrond had sent resources and healers for the surviving dwarves and humans. Thranduil was following the little Hobbit with golden curls around. One day, Thranduil asked Bilbo about Hobbit courting on what was allowed, what not and how does the process go. "Well, Hobbits are allowed to marry a human, an elf and a dwarf. Same sex marriages are allowed as males are able to give birth too," Bilbo paused and then continued with, "We are not allowed to court the person if someone has already announced their intention to court said person, unless all of them love each other dearly," he paused once more, "There is a certain hierarchy among Hobbits. The Baggins line is considered one of the most important and rich noble lines, I'd say the most important after the royal line, and the second most important would be Brandybuck. The least important Hobbit family is the Sackville family, if a Baggins were to marry a Sackville, the Baggins would suffer being ridiculed and they'd continue suffering until they die or divorce the Sackville," he took a deep breath, "The Shire has a Thain who is essentially, the King or Queen of shire, the royals are known as Tooks, the most adventurous of us Hobbits. The Tooks have a tradition where they go off onto an adventure and earn a title fitting of their exploits. My mother was known as Belladonna the fierce, she was an elf-friend and she was the crown Princess of Shire. Now that she's dead, my eldest uncle is the crown prince of Shire," he explained.

"Hobbit courting usually starts with gifting the one you wish to court with random things they may have mentioned as something they want, when the courtship is accepted the one who asked to court may send you poems. The next step is one of the most important ones, you are to get to know each other properly and then the suitor will make or have a gift made for you which most show the consort's personality. Then the consort does the same for the suitor. The last step is to get on one knee with a flower you have grown yourself with a special meaning, if the consort knows what the meaning is they can move on to the marriage ceremony. For example, if I were to be courted I would like to receive a Sunflower as it stands for pure thoughts, adoration and dedication or dedicated love," Bilbo said.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked. "Because I think other cultures are interesting and.. I'm interested in someone who's a Hobbit," Thranduil answered smoothly, looking at Bilbo meaningfully. "Would a prince such as yourself be allowed to marry let's say an elf king?" He asked with a smirk. "O-of course, grandfather says that because I'm only fifth-in-line to get the throne I can marry whoever I want, but my first born will be second-in-line for the throne after the crown prince due to who my mother was," Bilbo replied. "And due to Yavanna's blessings, we Hobbits are destined to live as long as our soulmate does and often we die at the same time as our soulmate does.. On rare occasions Yavanna may bless us with the opportunity to live longer for the sake of our children," he added.

"Well, would you be interested in being courted by me?" Thranduil asked with a slight smirk. "I-," Bilbo stuttered as Thranduil offered him a pale blue coloured hair ornament. "Do you accept my suit, Prince Bilbo Baggins of the shire, son of the former Crown Princess of the Shire; Belladonna Took and the prince-consort Bungo Baggins?" Thranduil asked the smaller male as people in Erebor looked at the scene with shocked expressions. "King Thranduil of the woodland realm.. Do you wish to tie yourself to a Hobbit? The one who's title of adventure is Bilbo the cunning? The one who is unworthy of your suit?" Bilbo asked, barely keeping his voice steady. "I wish to tie myself to you, Prince Bilbo of the shire," Thranduil answered. "Then I accept your suit, King Thranduil of the woodland realm," Bilbo replied. "I, Bilbo Baggins of the shire, do hereby announce my suit to Thranduil of the woodland realm and decline every other suit directed at me, so mote it be," he said as he pressed a hand on his chest. Bright green light came out of nowhere and caressed Bilbo's cheek and then did the same to Thranduil, prompting the two to join hands together. The courtship had begun.

**Chapter 2; End**

* * *

Since so many of you wished for me to continue this tale, I decided to make it into an actual story. It will be mainly fluff, but might have a small amount of angst about Bilbo's past. Characters might be OOC for the sake of the story.


End file.
